


How Not To Freak Out Your Bisexual Boyfriend for Dummies

by Charlotte_Stant



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Nervousness, Ronan being an idiot, but really when is he not, post-trk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Stant/pseuds/Charlotte_Stant
Summary: Adam sat back, understanding now.  “So basically, you’ve been reading How Not To Freak Out Your Bisexual Boyfriend for Dummies, and you’re scared that if we do anything” – Adam gestured in a way that was meant to indicate “anything sexual” – “I’ll panic and leave, because despite manifest evidence to the contrary, you think I’m not really attracted to you."Ronan froze, then cut his eyes to Adam’s crotch and leered.  “Manifest evidence, huh?”





	

Once, Adam had been consumed by two quests, both alike in absurdity: to find the tomb of the Welsh king Glendower, and to put Henrietta, Virginia as far in his rearview mirror as possible.

Incredibly, impossibly, they had found Glendower, and shortly afterwards, incredibly, impossibly, his ticket out of Henrietta had arrived in the form of an acceptance letter from Harvard University (or, as Ronan insisted on calling it, “Hahhvahd”).

It turned out, this left a lot of space in his mind for thinking about sex.

The acceptance letter from Harvard had been accompanied by a financial aid offer so generous Adam still found it hard to believe it wasn’t a joke. They were covering his tuition and his room and board, but also his books, his travel to and from college, a laptop, and even the cost of winter coat (“due to the difference in climate between Virginia and Massachusets,” the letter noted primly). All they wanted from Adam was a few hours a week at a work-study job on campus once the semester started.

The summer stretched ahead of him and for the first time in his life, Adam felt weightless, untethered by dread. He handed in his notice at the trailer factory and cut his hours at Boyd’s. He had, for the first time since he was a kid, time, and any number of ways he could choose to spend it.

Adam chose Ronan.

 

They were at the Barns, stretched out under a tree and drowsy in the afternoon heat. Ronan was sleeping, head cushioned on his arm, mouth open, looking impossibly vulnerable.

He was beautiful, sharp-edged, with the curling tendrils of his tattoo just visible over the collar of his black t shirt. There was a thin flush of sweat overlaying his skin. Adam could see his pulse beating in the hollow of his neck, slowly and soft.

Ronan’s eyes flicked open. “Staring, creep?”

“Objectifying you,” Adam replied seriously. “I don’t want you to start thinking I want you for your mind. It’s your pretty, pretty face that has me—umph!” Ronan had tackled him and now Ronan’s arms were wrapped around him and his back was pressed to Ronan’s chest and he could feel Ronan’s heart beating, not so drowsy now. He gently bit Ronan’s wrist where it was held under his chin.

Ronan’s breath hissed in and then Ronan was kissing his neck and Adam was biting furiously into his own lip to stop himself from crying out. Ronan’s hand ghosted softly down the front of his shirt and hovered lightly over his top of his pants and Adam canted his hips forward in silent invitation and Ronan… pulled away. Sat, breathing heavily, against the base of the tree and closed his eyes.

Adam forced down the scream of frustration that had risen his throat. He waited until he was pretty sure he could talk normally, calming his breathing, looking anywhere except at Ronan, flushed and beautiful and desirable. “What the hell, Lynch?”

Ronan didn’t answer for a moment, and when he did he had his eyes fixed on the upper branches of the tree above them. “I don’t want… I don’t want to push you into doing anything you’re not ready for.” When Adam didn’t reply Ronan clenched his hand into a fist and lightly punched himself on the thigh. “I know you’re not – I don’t want to move too fast and freak you out and then lose you.”

Adam sat back, understanding now. “So basically, you’ve been reading How Not To Freak Out Your Bisexual Boyfriend for Dummies, and you’re scared that if we do anything” – Adam gestured in a way that was meant to indicate “anything sexual” – “I’ll panic and leave, because despite manifest evidence to the contrary, you think I’m not really attracted to you.”

Ronan froze, then cut his eyes to Adam’s crotch and leered. “Manifest evidence, huh?”

Adam, inhaling deeply, willed himself courage. “Ronan, you infuriating bastard, listen to me. I _want_ you. I think about you all the time, I think about having sex with you all the time, and if you don’t want that then please just tell me because I’m—“ But Ronan had tackled him again, and they were kissing, and this time when Ronan brought his hand to the front of Adam’s jeans he didn’t stop.

***

Some days it was still impossible for Ronan to believe that Adam Parrish, cool, remote Adam Parrish, with the elegant features and whip-smart mind and lean, beautiful body, was really his boyfriend. One night soon after graduation, before Adam had moved in to the Barns, he had paced around his bedroom repeating “My boyfriend, Adam Parrish” until he had to throw himself onto his bed and laugh with the sheer joy of it.

After two years of silent lust, of longing glances and tamped frustration, Ronan was dating Adam Parrish.

Ronan was not, however, fucking Adam Parrish, and neither was Ronan blowing Adam Parrish or even engaging in mutually pleasurable masturbation with Adam Parrish. Ronan was acutely aware that before he and Adam became a Thing, Adam had been in lust with Blue Sargent – short, ill-tempered, loveable, and, most cogently for Ronan’s purposes, a _girl_. It was impossible to forget that until Ronan, Adam hadn’t displayed any interest in guys.

Ronan was terrified that one day, Adam would wake up and realise Oops, he was actually straight.

The logical part of his mind knew that if this were indeed the case, it would be smarter to find out sooner rather than later, but Ronan had never had very much time for the logical part of his mind. And so he kissed Adam, made out with Adam, trailed his hands over Adam’s ribs and his lips over Adam’s neck. And stopped himself, stopped them, as soon as it seemed like anything more might happen.

Even this much of Adam Parrish was a gift, and Ronan wasn’t greedy.

 

Now though, now, on this hot and sultry and lazy afternoon, things had changed. Adam’s voice still rang through Ronan’s mind – _I think about having sex with you all the time_ – and his dick was suddenly so hard it ached. He reached for the front of Adam’s jeans as he’d imagined doing so many times before, and this time he didn’t stop. He fumbled at the buttons and felt his cheeks flushing with want and embarrassment and what the hell was wrong with these cheap-ass bargain pants anyway, and _finally_ Adam’s fly was open and Ronan was pulling down Adam’s pants and Adam was lifting his hips like he wanted this, and Ronan’s heart nearly stopped. Adam’s cock was beautiful, dark and flushed, straining against his belly, and when Ronan took it into his mouth he thought for a brief irreligious moment that he had found God.

Ronan knew he would never forget the taste of Adam, the feel of him under his tongue. He sucked Adam’s cock like an act of worship, and when Adam came, arching up off the ground with a groan, face contorted, hands fisted in the grass, Ronan felt like a king, like a wizard.

Adam was breathing like he’d just run a marathon, laying back, staring straight up at the sky, a stupidly large grin on his face. “That was – that was,” he started, and shook his head. “I can’t believe we’ve wasted _weeks_ not doing that.” Ronan felt an answering smile dawn on his face. “And now, “ Adam continued, sitting up, throwing a leg over Ronan’s waist and straddling him, “I believe it’s my turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fic, so thank you very much for reading! Feedback and constructive criticism gratefully received; lavish praise and flattery of any kind also accepted.


End file.
